


WARm

by partymonsterr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as always, because i'm such a loser, but hes also a softie, but tyler likes it roUgH, josh is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partymonsterr/pseuds/partymonsterr
Summary: :.+I knew it was wrong but I thought about you still.+.:





	

**Author's Note:**

> no i absolutely did not write this when i should be writing dyhtlil :D im going to hell anyway so lets enjoy the ride
> 
> THIS IS PURE SIN and kinky, so if you're not into that, well, the warning is real
> 
> also i have no beta, so please forgive my writing
> 
> enjoy!! :3

♦︎ 

 _You_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _mind._  

♦︎ 

   
 

 _Dangerous_ _._  

Josh sighed quietly and looked sideways to Tyler's peaceful expression. His best friend was sleeping heavily on his stomach, left arm draped over Josh's torso. Josh admired his long lashes before his gaze dropped to Tyler's partially open mouth. 

 _Tyler_ _is_ _dangerous_ _._  

Those were the last words to cross Josh's mind before he closed his eyes for the night. 

Tyler Joseph, his best friend, his brother, the person he trusted the most on the face of the earth, was a dangerous person. 

Well, not literally.  

He wasn't violent, on the contrary. He meant no harm to living things, including Josh. But he was  _dangerous_. His eyes were dangerous. His smile was dangerous. His voice was dangerous. 

His lips were dangerous. 

He could quite effortlessly get Josh to do  _anything_  he wanted. The worst part was that he very obviously knew that. 

"Wanna play?" Tyler suggested from the other end of the couch in Josh's living room, a few hours earlier. 

It was Friday night. Josh's parents and siblings were on a road trip to Josh's grandparent's hometown a couple hours away from Columbus, to which he was invited and would've very much  _loved_  to be part of, but unfortunately, his boss asked him to take the Saturday night shift at Guitar Center. 

Thank god for Mr. Hoppus. 

And, of course, as soon as Tyler heard that he was staying home alone for two days straight, the boy showed up on his doorstep within minutes. Not that Josh minded. It was actually a relief to know he wasn't sleeping alone that night, but let's just not mention it aloud. 

"What do you mean?" Josh asked absentmindedly, not caring enough to spare a glance towards his friend. He was really entertained by Dance Moms right now. 

"You know what I mean." 

Tyler's raspy voice and obvious stare quickly caught Josh's attention. The purple haired boy slowly tore his eyes away from the program to glance at his friend. 

Tyler was supporting his head on his left hand while his whole body was turned towards Josh. He smiled softly, free hand playing with the hem of his sweater. 

Josh swallowed. He did know what Tyler meant. 

"Y-you," he cleared his throat. "You said we weren't doing it anymore," his voice was obviously shaky by the subject.  

Tyler shrugged, "It's just a game. I don't see the harm." 

Josh looked back at the TV, even though it was impossible to listen straight thanks to his heart pulsing in his ears. Tyler was still staring, Josh could  _feel_. Could feel his gaze all over his body, and it made him even more anxious. 

"I, uh," Josh cleared his throat again and rubbed his sweating palms on his jeans. "I don't think that's a good idea, Ty. I'm sorry." 

He turned his head slightly when he was met with silence. Tyler was quiet but there was a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes were half lidded. 

"It's okay, buddy. I was just kidding." He chuckled, turning his head to the TV. Josh studied him for a second more. It didn't sound like a joke but, well, if he said so, then okay. 

Josh nodded and returned his attention to the show too, hands playing with the loose threads of his jeans. They watched TV mostly in silence for a while, throwing random comments and jokes here and there, until Tyler got up and went to the kitchen. 

"I'm getting Redbull, want some?" Tyler called. 

Josh vaguely recalled his mom's request to "please stop drinking energetic before bedtime, your sleeping schedule is already a mess as it is". 

"Yeah," he replied. 

Tyler returned with two cans and a pack of cookies for both of them. Josh glanced at his watch and grinned. It was already past eleven and they clearly weren't sleeping anytime soon. 

They ate, joked and once they finished their snacks, silence fell over them again. 

Tyler was unusually quiet today and Josh had a really weird feeling about it. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Josh's peripheral vision registered Tyler breathing heavily and taking his sweater off. Josh was very careful as to not turn his head because he could feel Tyler's gaze on him again. 

Another moment of silence.  

"I know you said we weren't playing, but," Tyler got up from the couch to stand between him and the TV. Josh didn't have a choice now. He lifted his gaze to Tyler's. "Can I sit here?" 

He pointed to Josh's lap. Josh's eyes followed momentarily. He blushed. 

"Uhm," All the anxiety from earlier came back full force. Tyler's gaze was intimidating like this, even if he was just a boy in skinny jeans and tank top. "I, um, I guess, yeah?" Wow, his brain was already having a meltdown congratulations Josh. 

Tyler grinned but didn't sit right away. His hands gripped the hem of his tank top and he discarded it in a flash. 

Josh blushed even more obviously and looked anywhere in the room but Tyler, who chuckled quietly. 

"It's warm here." 

It wasn't that warm. 

Josh lowered his gaze as Tyler softly gripped his thighs for support (?) and sat on Josh's left leg, his back to him. Josh's breath hitched every time he shifted. 

Tyler looked at him over his shoulder. 

"I'm gonna lean on you," It wasn't even a request and Josh just nodded once, eyes fixed on the TV again, desperately trying not to think about the warmth radiating from Tyler's body when his back touched his chest. 

Josh could feel his breath hitting Tyler's shoulder and how the boy shuddered slightly every time. He wasn't okay. 

His heart was racing and he was sure Tyler could feel it. Inside his head, there was a short movie of the last time something like this happened. It was just a joke, Tyler said at the time. He really seemed to be having fun. Josh was having too, and that's what worried him the most. Afterward, when a tidal wave of guilt washed over him, he told Tyler (and himself) that it was risky to play like this and that it could ruin their friendship, so they should stop. That happened a month ago and it was all good between them, as always. Josh was relieved to know he wasn't having weird feelings for his best friend...

Until this very moment, when Tyler decided that sitting on his crotch, shirtless, was a good idea. 

Josh watched as tan, skinny fingers brushed the inside of his right thigh. He sighed shakily and the action made Tyler's shudder even more visible, a small sound escaping his mouth. 

Josh's left hand slowly moved to Tyler's hip. 

Tyler's breathed heavily and rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck to Josh, whose mouth  _watered_. From the last experience, Josh had learned Tyler was very sensitive on his nape. A few touches there could drive him crazy. 

Right now, it was an invitation and Josh internally debated if he should comply or not. He took his time to admire Tyler's body on his, while he was at it. Tyler looked back at him and his pupils were blown, his eyes dark like a night sky. Josh doubted his own eyes were any different because he lost it when Tyler moved his hips and bit his lips, never taking his eyes from Josh's own mouth. 

Josh grunted before taking hold of Tyler's right hip. He was only human, after all. 

His left hand gripped the other side of Tyler's hip as he lowered himself on Josh's lap, rubbing his ass on the growing bulge of Josh's jeans. Josh hovered his lips on his neck, breathing slowly. Just the action was enough to make Tyler writhe and Josh grinned. 

He knew what Tyler wanted from the beginning. 

"Since you're so eager tonight, aren't you going to  _beg_?" Josh whispered hotly in his ear, hands firmly holding Tyler's hips and pushing him down again, grinding slowly. 

Tyler moaned shamelessly when Josh grazed his teeth on his neck and shoulder. 

"Please, Josh—" Tyler's hand flew to Josh's hair, grabbing it lightly. He moaned when Josh ground his hips again. 

" _Josh_?" He laughed and bit into Tyler's shoulder hard. Tyler groaned loudly and shivered. "Is that how you call me now?" 

"N-no," Tyler stuttered, "Daddy." 

"Yes,  _good_ _boy,_ " Josh whispered, licking Tyler's earlobe. "Now get up. We're going to my room and I'll think about giving you what you want." 

"Yes, daddy," Tyler whined when Josh pushed him off him, but he was smiling. 

Josh regarded him before smacking his ass and ordering him to speed up his pace. 

Once they were upstairs, Tyler rushed to take Josh's pants off and the purple haired boy chuckled. 

"Eager, huh?" He patted his hands away and pushed him to his bed. "Not so fast, baby boy. Strip first. I want to see if you're worth it. Leave the boxer, though." 

Tyler looked up at him with devilish eyes and stood, smirking briefly. He unbuckled his belt and took his precious time in takings his pants off, eyes never leaving Josh. 

Josh licked his lips and watched with hungry eyes, lips curling at Tyler's defiant expression. Another thing he learned about his friend the last time they played like this: even though Tyler was into daddy kink, he still didn't like being ordered around and Josh found that incredibly amusing. 

He liked being a rebellious kid who needed punishment and, well, Josh  _was_  the one to comply here, after all. 

"Turn around," Josh ordered once Tyler was just in his boxer. 

Tyler turned to the bed and Josh admired his body before walking to him. 

Josh unbuckled his own belt and lowered his pants and boxer just above his thighs, exposing his flushed cock to the slightly chilly atmosphere and hissing quietly. 

He took hold of Tyler's boxers and lowered it only enough to expose his ass. Josh emitted a dirty guttural sound when he brushed his dick between Tyler's ass cheeks. 

Tyler gasped and tried to grind back, but Josh held him still. He brushed a couple more times just to tease and whispered, "Is that what you want?" 

Tyler nodded and whined when Josh slapped his ass forcefully. 

"Show me how much you want it." 

"Yes," Tyler turned around and lowered his boxers all the way, discarding them quickly. "I want it so bad." 

Josh took in his hard cock and his mouth watered again. It was insane to think he was the one making Tyler horny like that. 

"Please, daddy," Tyler whispered, hand brushing his own erection before Josh pushed it away. 

"Come here," he pulled Tyler by the waist and ground their dicks together. Tyler hissed and moaned, eyes locked on their skin touching in such a dirty manner. 

Josh hissed too and bit his lip, rocking his hip in time with Tyler's. Tyler licked his lips, hands gripping the back of Josh's shirt while his eyes devoured the sight of Josh's cock on his.  

"So  _good_ ," he threw his head back and Josh took it as his cue to push him to the bed again. 

Tyler regarded him with disappointment for a brief moment before he realized Josh was taking the rest of his clothes off, and his lips turned into a smirk. 

Josh threw his clothes away and opened the drawer on his bedside table, extracting lube and a condom. 

Tyler watched in silence as Josh put the condom on and poured lube on his fingers with an expression clouded with lust, his own fingers brushing and pulling at his erection. 

Josh looked over and he saw Tyler already stretching himself open. He grinned up and Josh swore that was the filthiest thing he's ever seen. 

"You're such a whore," he grinned when Tyler nodded, making his point by moaning lowly. Josh pulled him by the legs to the border of the bed and knelt down. 

Tyler could barely hold the groan that left his mouth when Josh licked his hole and inserted his index finger in, slick with lube. 

Tyler was trashing on the bed by the time Josh finished stretching him open, three fingers in. 

"Daddy, please—" Another poorly repressed moan, "Fuck me. I'm  _ready_!" 

Josh gave one last tongue kiss to his hole before standing. He noted Tyler's legs were shaking slightly and the notion pleased him _a_ _lot_. 

"Get up," Josh ordered and Tyler looked at him confused. "Get.  _Up_." 

Tyler grunted but complied, standing on shaky legs. He faltered once and Josh quickly held him by the waist. Tyler stared at him and Josh smiled softly, pulling him to a straight position. 

In that moment, with their faces so close to each other, Josh realized he'd never kissed Tyler. The thought caused a strange feeling to blossom in his stomach, but now certainly wasn't the time for it, so he pushed the sensation away and let go of his friend's warm body. 

Josh sat on the bed and supported his upper body on his hands. He gestured towards his crotch with a nod, "Do as you please, baby boy." 

Tyler took in what was being offered and grinned. He moved to sit in Josh's lap with his back turned to him, but Josh stopped him. 

"No," he said and Tyler frowned at him again. "I want you to look at me." 

Tyler's eyes widened almost unnoticeable and he said nothing, just nodding his head and standing to straddle Josh's hips. 

There was a sudden change in atmosphere, once Tyler's body was as close as humanly possible to Josh's and their faces were inches away from one another. Tyler ground his hips down slowly and Josh guided his movements with firm hands, eyes locked the entire time. Tyler embraced Josh's shoulder and touched their forehead, moving up and down at a steady pace.  

Their eye contact was so intense in that moment that the weight of what they were doing finally caught up to Josh. He was suddenly too aware of Tyler's breath puffing against his lips, aware of his hold around Tyler's waist, aware of the fact that they were having sex in his room while his parents weren't home and that he was loving every moment of it. 

Aware of the fact that he was in too deep to go back now. 

Josh licked his lips and noticed Tyler's gaze following the movement. 

He was already doomed, so why not enjoy the ride? 

He thrust his hips up harder and both moaned loudly, the slow pace quickly fading to a more frantic one. 

" _Deeper_ ," Tyler whispered hotly, his lips hovering inches away from Josh's own. 

Josh grunted and gripped Tyler's hips with such a strength that would no doubt leave marks there. He thrust his own hip hard, this time pulling Tyler down against him and making the boy's eyes roll inside his head and mouth hang open. 

Tyler began rolling his hips faster, one hand flying to his erection. Josh panted and groaned, not taking it anymore. He suddenly embraced Tyler's waist and lifted him. Tyler squeaked when he was thrown back in the bed, Josh positioning himself between his legs again. 

"You had it easy until now," Josh murmured, hazel eyes clouded with luxury. Tyler shivered. "Let's do it how you  _really_  want it." 

Without further warning, Josh thrust forcefully into Tyler, who let out another soaring moan. 

"Fuck!" Josh pinned Tyler's wrists to the bed and began pounding him mercilessly. Tyler was growling beneath him and he loved it. "Yes, harder! Please, daddy. Fuck me  _harder_!" 

Josh could feel the warmth pooling in his lower belly and he sped up, pumping Tyler's cock in time with his thrusts. 

Tyler whined and clenched around him, coming in hot spurts between them, writhing and panting while he rode off his climax. The sight and sensation were enough to send Josh to the edge and he shuddered, groaning and snapping his hips as he came. 

Once he was finished, Josh's arms weren't holding him anymore so he collapsed on top of Tyler, not even bothering in extracting himself from inside him or about the stickiness between them. They both panted heavily. Josh lifted his head just slightly to peer down at Tyler's expression. 

"You okay?" he murmured, self-consciousness already assaulting him. 

Tyler was still breathing heavily with his mouth slightly open, looking up at him. He nodded once. 

Josh nodded too, pulling himself off him and standing up. He grinned at the mess on their stomach. Tyler smiled and sat up. 

"I'm gonna take a bath," Josh announced, looking around for his towel. 

Tyler hummed, "Uh," Josh glanced at him. "May I join you?" He looked nervously around the room, twitching his hands slightly. Josh just stared at him in astonishment. "It's okay if you think it's weir—" 

"No! I mean," Josh grabbed two towels from his closet. "I'd love to." 

He lowered his eyes when Tyler smiled brightly. It's been quite a while since he came, but his heart was still racing. What the hell. 

They made their way to Josh's bathroom in silence, Tyler just behind him. 

Josh turned the lights on and dropped his towel on the floor before the lights were suddenly gone again. 

He felt hands on his shoulders and turned around. The hands moved to his face and fingers touched until they found his lips. 

Josh smiled even though his heart was this close to craving a hole in his ribcage. 

"Is it okay?" he heard Tyler whisper. He couldn't make out his face. 

"Yes," Josh breathed before taking a step closer and placing his hands on the boy's waist. He didn't do more than that, though. "Is it okay to you?" 

Tyler's answer was to softly close the gap between them with his lips. Josh pulled him flush to his body, carefully opening his mouth to let Tyler's tongue in. 

He hadn't realized how badly he wanted Tyler's lips on his until this very moment, because even while standing in the dark, Josh could see sparks behind his eyelids. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you okay?" 

Josh smiled at Tyler's way of saying good morning. 

They were still lying in bed, though it was probably already past ten. Tyler had left the room momentarily to grab pop tarts in the kitchen but he was already tucked in bed with Josh. 

"I am–" Josh giggled when Tyler pushed a handful of cereal into his mouth, "I'm pretty good. What about you?" 

Tyler nodded, munching. Josh softly brushed his spike of brown hair, earning a small smile. 

"You sure?" The other boy asked quietly, eyes still lowered to the food in his hands. 

Josh snorted softly, "Yes." 

Tyler nodded again, sighing, "I don't want you to do things you're not comfortable with. You know what I mean?" 

Josh chuckled and sat up, leaning on his headboard. Tyler moved to sit beside him. 

"Yeah, but how could I say no to you?" Josh wondered out loud. It was a valid question. He could never, _ever_ , deny Tyler anything, whatever it was. He'd tried before. "I'm not saying I'm uncomfortable with what happened yesterday. I'm just saying that... I don't know, it pleases me to _please_ you, which makes me go along with what you like. Does that sound stupid?" 

"No," Tyler giggled, but the smile quickly faded from his face. "And what if I told you I want more?" Tyler looked at him then. "What if... What if I wanted _this_ all along, and now that you've offered it to me, I've realized I can't go back to when I was pretending not to have feelings for you?" 

Josh's head snapped in his direction, eyes wide in surprise. Tyler grinned softly at his expression because it was always funny when Josh was shocked. He did those big shocked puppy eyes. 

"Wh– Are you telling m—" 

"Yes," Tyler nodded and closed his eyes, lips still curled in a soft smile. "I like you, Josh. I've liked you for quite some time now. I think I might love you, to be honest." 

Josh gapped at him but snorted. Sometimes Tyler made it look so easy to just say what you're feeling, Josh envied that in him. "You  _think_?" 

Tyler giggled, "Yeah, I think." 

Josh laughed lightly and shook his head, Tyler smiling fondly at him. 

"You're such a weirdo, dude." When he stopped laughing and faced him again, Josh's expression was suddenly a serious one. Tyler swallowed and silently waited for his rejection. 

It never came, though. 

Josh took his moment of silence to pull him closer by the neck and kiss his lips. Tyler jerked slightly at first, but once he registered what was actually happening, his shoulders relaxed and he kissed him back. 

It was a soft and intimate and warm kiss. When they parted, Tyler's gaze fixed on Josh's eyes instantly and in that moment, he knew. Josh didn't need to say anything; Tyler just  _knew_. 

Into those deep hazel eyes, he saw sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> yehhh this is what happens when you're looking for daddy kink porn at three in the morning and you find a joshler video on pornhub fuck yes
> 
> feedback is much appreciated, as always! have a nice day ppl <333
> 
> the title is from: Warm - The Neighbourhood


End file.
